Her last words
by Elli in wonderland
Summary: I closed my eyes and her last words ringed in my ears. "I love you..."  A one-shot about Draco Malfoy and his love of life Evelyn. Re-posted.


The doors slowly creaked open and a tall man with a mask came in sight. Dragged after him was a fifteen year old girl in chains. Her dirt-blonde hair was tinged with something red that flowed out from a gash in her forehead. Her clothes were ripped apart and bruises could be seen all over her body. The man who dragged her stopped in front of me and smirked. Then turned his eyes to the monster behind me.

"I brought you the girl my lord."

A hoarse whisper reached my ears,

"Draco…" Evelyn's melodic voice was now pained and weak.

"Evelyn…" I whispered back with tears stinging in my eyes.

Then a cold, high hiss was heard and remembered me that my death was standing somewhere behind me.

"Look at me. Both of you."

Slowly I and Evelyn turned around. Our chains clinked against the cold marble floor when we moved. Red eyes met mine and for a brief second I couldn't breath. The fear pulsed through my body like ice and made my body numb. Not fear for myself but for Evelyn. I could hear her breath hitch and her hand found mine. I squeezed it but my hope for life was already gone and I knew she felt the same, the gesture was not much comfort.

"You have disobeyed my order Draco." Voldermort hissed to me.

I forced myself to look him in the eye and tried to swallow the clump in my throat.

"And all for a filthy mudblood." he continued.

My fist clenched and I waited for him to say something more. But instead he walked up to Evelyn. She bravely met his glaze and spat him in the face. Horror filled me when I thought about the things he could do to her. The things he probably would do to her. The dark lord wiped his face and sneered at her. With a flick of his wand and a single word made my Evelyn curl up on the floor in pain. Her screams echoed in the big room and intertwined with my own roars. Voldermort chuckled evilly and stepped closer. Finally the pain seemed to stop and Evelyn's shoulder shrunk and she looked like a little child when she sobbed and buried her face in her hands. I wanted to reach out and hug her, tell her everything would be alright but it would be to lie. Voldermort traced a long pale finger on her arm and I yelled,

"Don't you dare touch her!"

He looked up and bore his red eyes in my own grey.

"You." he said and stood face to face with me.

"You have failed everything I told you to do and I do not forgive easily."

I waited for him to kill me but his cold voice spoke again,

"Therefore, as you seem so fond of this girl I will kill her instead."

"And let you live with the knowledge that it was your fault, your own actions that led to her death."

I didn't hear anymore. My hole body stiffened and I felt my heart crumble to small pieces. Evelyn. Dead. Because of me. I jumped up and threw myself at him only to be yanked back by the chains. Never had I felt this rage before. Sadness, fury, heartbreak, guilt was only a few of the feelings I felt.

"Crucio!" Voldermort hissed.

My mind went blank. A thousand knifes pierced my body and it felt like my skin was on fire. Right now all I could think of was death. Anything but this was better. But it quickly ended and I sunk down on the cool floor. Evelyn's cry became louder and I tried to find her. She was chained to the wall and the death eater who brought her here was chuckling. I recognised the laugh. Lucíus Malfoy. My father. My sight turned red and once again I lunged forward only to fall back down. The laughter came again.

"You fucking asshole! How could you! And you're supposed to be my father!" I roared and fought against the chains.

The chuckle stopped and the voice hissed,

"You stopped being my son as soon as you touched the mudblood."

Even if I hated him with all the hate I could muster it still stung in my heart. This was the man who used to sit in the couch in our living room with me and tell me stories about our family. He thought me to fly. He was with me my whole childhood. It wasn't until Voldermort came back he became the cold, evil person standing in front of me with a sneer on his pale face.

"Fine! I don't want to be related to you anyway!" I spat back.

Voldermort was beside Evelyn again. His eyes fluttered briefly to mine before whispering,

"Say goodbye mudblood."

I locked my eyes on Evelyn's and tears flooded down my cheeks. It was like all happened in slow motion. Voldermort backed a few steppes and raised his wand. I kept looking into the bright blue eyes that I loved. Evelyn looked back and opened her mouth. I did too.

"Avada…"

"I love you" we both whispered barely audible.

"Kadavra!"

A flash of green light. When I opened my eyes Evelyn's head was still facing me. The life in her eyes was gone.

I woke up with a jolt. My body was dripping with sweat and my heart banging furiously. Five years had gone since Voldermort killed Evelyn. He had killed the only light in my dark life. Four years had gone since Harry Potter had finally defeated the dark lord. But I couldn't find any joy in the victory. My only reason to live was gone. I closed my eyes and her last words ringed in my ears.

"I love you…"

* * *

**This was just a one-shot that I wrote in the middle of the night when I should be sleeping instead ;)**

**Tell me what you think about it!**

**xoxo**

**Elli in Wonderland  
**


End file.
